sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
2011
2011 on SBC. 2011 started off as a promising year, however, it would later fall due to a hacking incident as you will read below. Overview January to June The Community flourished through this time, repeatedly getting between 300-500 posts per day. A new and improved "Stop What You're Doing" was hosted with a Beatles theme, which would later be followed with many more. Good Noodles are introduced, adding new elements to the site and activity continues to spike. We set a new online-at-once record of 372 users. V6 Shark is announced hot off the success of V5 Dolphin in 2010. In this update, more functionality and features are added to SBC, such as a skin selector and an arcade. SBC soon picks up several fads, such as creating "Ask Me Anything!" and "Best ____ Ever" threads. During this time, the staff got along well and efficiently dealt with problems, such as the ACS issue. It was decided SBC would continue to get more active, and by December, they'd have 100+ active members, with several members registering every day. July to September This would have happened if it wasn't for a series of attacks on the Spongebob Community in July. It is unknown who exactly caused this, but over the course of the three days, SBC was in a state of chaos and panic. Nobody knew, but these attacks are what was responsible for killing SBC's activity for the remainder of the year. The move to vBulletin was decided as the seventh release of SBC, called v7 Clownfish. However, the move was less than smooth. Installation occurred on SBC's new servers a day after ''tvguy had originally announced, causing everything to be rushed. Hundreds of bugs were present to the few users that could even log in. This continued well into September (especially with a spambot attack), where October finally seemed bring a sense of settling in and stability. '''October' October brought Octerror Fest, which brought activity up a bit, but ultimately flopped because of the few amount of people that participated in games. Several features were added, and it appeared that SBC may pick back up to the pre-attack days. Meanwhile, unknown to the community, small fights were occuring in the staff lounge. November to December The Community was upgraded to the newest version of vBulletin, unleashing a whole new wave of bugs. Sparks began to fly in the Staff Lounge as tvguy and 70s arguments progressively worsened. Eventually, after yet another fight, 70s decided to take a break from the Community. Not too long later, tvguy de-admined 70s. This started a whole other slew of fights, mainly between 70s and tvguy. When CDCB and Steel were fired, more arguments and fights occurred, leaving nearly all of the boards on the site in flames. This series of fights and arguments over power is speculated to have killed off more than half the board's activity, leaving the Community with a flimsy 10 users still posting and logging on, a drop from the 30+ users they'd garnered back in October. Not to long later, tvguy staged a rally that ridded the site of the M.A. position, which had been his goal the entire time. Many users supported him solely to end the flame war, which had been dragging on from November 23, 2011 to December 6, 2011, when 70s was re-admined and the MA position was gone. This dark conflict had pretty much upsetted the boards and sent the site into depression. However, the site did try to rebound nonethless, as it released several interesting features such as the new Glove World SBC Doubloon Store and VB Experience. At the end of the year, SBC's activity was dying, though some members still tried to have a positive attitude on it, as we see this would continue into 2012. Events and Incidents - January 21, 2011 Nathan/CDCB vs. SBC Clapmaster-Nathan Xat conflict SBM/SBC Feud (Ongoing; 2010-2011) ACS Xat incident SBC Hacking Summer 11 Clappy's Roast 2011 Clappy's Roast 2011 ACS Xat incidentSBM/SBC Feud Nautical Nonsense Section Fights 2011 Spambot Invasion SBC Renaissance 2 Notable Arrivals - OMJ (January 15th, 2011) ACSBehemothHellcat (May 17th, 2011) WWESpongefan (June 2nd, 2011) WithOrWithoutNuts (June 24th, 2011) JCM (August 9th, 2011) Unlimitedcat (September 24th, 2011) BigSponge (November 12th, 2011) Servin' Up Smiles (August 16th, 2011) ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (September 7th, 2011) Notable Departures - Loan133 (January 17th, 2011) Face (April 23, 2011) ACSBehemothHellcat (July 16th, 2011) WithOrWithoutNuts (September 12th, 2011) Tvfan (August 27th, 2011) Site Success, Features, and Versions - St. Patrick's Day Banner Contest 2011 Easter Egg Banner Contest 2011 Best Signature Contest 2011 The Golden Ticket Race V6 Shark v7 Clownfish (v7.0.1 included) Octerror Fest Spambot InvasionClapmaster-Nathan Xat conflict Category:Incidents and events Category:Months and Years